Fly Away From Here
by LadyLuckRogue
Summary: This is the first Dragonball Z story I ever wrote...I'm talking 2004-ish. Set in Mirai Trunks' timeline. Not the best I've ever written but I'll stick it here for sentimental value. Oneshot


Fly Away From Here

by ~bulma-th-babe

Fly Away From Here

By: Bulma-the-Babe  
bulma_the_babe2004

_AN: So I wrote this story YEARS ago...Its not one of the best I've ever written...but its still holds a place in my heart considering it was the FIRST i'd ever written. Critiques are welcome :)_

Mirai no Trunks walked down the hall and into his room. He looked out the window at the bleak landscape full of shattered glass and half-destroyed buildings. He sighed and tried not to feel depressed though it was hard. He glanced at his wall at one of the very few family pictures. There was a younger Bulma holding him as a baby and his father, Vegeta standing behind her smirking.

He blinked back tears. _Damn those androids. They have taken everything from me. I'll kill you!_ Trunks thought bitterly.

He remembered his argument a few minutes earlier with his mother. She wanted him to take the time machine to the past and help Goku and the other Z Fighters. Maybe change the future. He had told her she was crazy trying to change the future and told her he wasn't going to take the time machine. They had yelled back and forth for about ten minutes until he finally had enough and he had retreated to his room.

He sighed again and walked to the dresser to his radio. _Maybe music will calm me down,_ he thought as he turned the radio on. He flipped through the stations trying to find some music. Most stations were talking about the androids. Finally he found a station with music. He sat down and listened. It was an older song. He had never heard it before. Something about it intrigued him.

_Gotta find a way  
Yeah, cant wait another day  
Ain't nothin' gonna change if we stay round here  
Gotta do what it takes  
Cuz its all in our hands  
We all make mistakes  
Yeah, but its never too late to start again_

'Kami, its like they took my life and wrote a song about it!' Trunks thought. He listened very carefully, soaking in the words.

_Take another breath and say another prayer.  
And fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by, we'll just fly  
If this life gets any harder now  
It ain't, no, never mind  
You got me by your side  
And anytime you want  
Yeah, we can catch a train, and find a better place  
Cuz we wont let nothin' or no one keep getting' us down  
Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky  
And fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We'll just fly  
Do you see a bluer sky now?  
You can have a better life now  
Open your eyes  
Cuz no one here can ever stop us  
They can try but we won't let them  
No way  
Maybe you and I can pack our bags and say good bye  
And away from here  
Anywhere, I don't care  
We'll just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Fly away from here  
Yeah, anywhere  
I don't care  
We'll just fly_

The song ended and Trunks got up and shut the radio off. He knew what he had to do. The song had told him. He needed to change the future to defeat the androids. He needed to make a better life for him and his mom. And if he could save Goku and Gohan, then Chichi would have a better life.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.  
"Hey Kasan? I... I'm sorry... I love you." Trunks told his mother, fighting back the lump in his throat.

She turned around and threw her arms around her son.  
"Oh I love you too, honey. I'm sorry too!" Bulma told him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mom, I'll take the time machine to the past and help Goku and the others. I'll get to see Gohan again. And my dad." Trunks told her.

"Don't piss your father off too much." Bulma told him, fighting back another cascade of tears.

"You really miss him don't you?" Trunks asked her.

"Him? Yeah right. Who could miss such an arrogant jerk like him?" She said, the sarcasm dying as she started to cry again. Trunks hugged her tightly.

"Well if everything works out in the past, he and Goku will live. Along with everybody else, okay?"

Bulma wiped her eyes and stepped back.  
"Okay. Now lets go get you to Goku!" she told him walking to her lab. Trunks followed.  
_See you soon Gohan, Goku and, even you, father._

AN: The song in this story was "Fly Away From Here" by Aerosmith. The first time I heard that song I thought it fit Mirai no Trunks' life perfectly. So this story was born.


End file.
